Miniature ribbon connectors such as the Champ™ ribbon connector introduce an undesirable level of crosstalk between connector pairs for some applications. As always, this crosstalk results from the specific geometry of the ribbon connector. As applications are pushing to ever higher bandwidths, a number of proposals have been made to reduce the resulting connector crosstalk. Some proposals have attempted to twist components or wires inside the ribbon connector in a unique geometric arrangement to reduce the crosstalk. This solution adds extensively to the manufacturing costs of the ribbon connector, however. Another proposal that has been commercialized is to deviate from the historical pin assignments. The historical pin assignment of tip/ring pairs in the connector, which is referred to as a “standard pinout,” is not optimal from a crosstalk perspective as it creates a large amount of inductive coupling. By re-assigning the pins, the coupling can be made predominantly capacitive. Counter-balancing capacitive coupling is then built into the connector. In addition to adding significant cost, this method creates compatibility problems with a huge base of installed equipment utilizing the historical pin assignments.